


Battle School

by KNZone



Category: RWBY, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, BAMF, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fighting, Have decided to include original RWBY characters, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, RWBY au, Scott's a genius, Spur of the moment kinda thing, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNZone/pseuds/KNZone
Summary: Of course Stiles was just this unlucky. He has to fight the strongest one on one fighter in Battle School on his first day and somehow, they become partners. It's just great. They'll just talk with their eyebrows..... or maybe they'll just kill each other by the end of the year.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles could not believe how unlucky he was. His first day at Battle School and they pit him against a sophomore with a whole year of experience on him. Oh, not to mention this guy is ranked number 1 in one on one battles even though he’s a sophomore. _This has to be a mistake._

Stiles’ rubbed his eyes and looked at the battle roster one more time. There was no mistaking it. The battle roster was supposed to be for _freshman_ only. They used the battle data collected during battles to match each student with a partner, and then each pair of partners with another pair to form a team. A sophomore was rarely ever placed on the roster unless his battle data was incompatible with anyone in his class. _I am so dead. They won’t even get good data because I’ll be crushed in 10 seconds flat._

He looked at the roster to see when he would have to show up at the Coliseum to embarrass himself in front of the entire freshman class. He knew he wasn’t too bad of a fighter, seeing as he got the average score on all his physical entrance exams and excellent intellectual entrance exam scores. The roster said that he was scheduled to fight in 2 hours. _Fuck. I’m going to be late._ Stiles booked it back to his temporary dorm (all freshman were given temporary dorms until they were assigned to a team) to change into his gear.

He put on his regular attire for battle. He started with a regular plain long-sleeved shirt and surprisingly flexible and comfortable dark jeans. He usually wore flexible, lightweight armor. Just a small breastplate, light vambraces, rerebraces, and pauldrons that barely covered his shoulders for his upper body. He had poleyns and greaves for his lower half. Every piece of armor he had shone with the typical silvery metal sheen. It was all thin and light to let him move about more. Stiles pulled on fingerless gloves that contained small cartridges of dust on the metal slab attached to the back-hand side of the gloves. He grabbed his 2 thin pouches of kunai and carefully strapped them to the sides of his greaves. He also took his smaller pouches of shuriken and attached them to the side of his thighs. He made sure to grab his pistols, and put them in holsters at his hips. Finally, he took a fanny pack looking pouch (he would never admit that it was a fanny pack) and strapped it to hang on his lower back. It contained cartridges of dust just in case he ran out and useful tools like wire. His lower body was loaded with weapons, but they were all so small and light that it didn’t make much of a difference to Stiles. To finish everything off, he pulled on his treasured black hood. It was his mother’s, and was the last thing he had of her.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and cringed. He looked like a rejected anime character. _Oh well. I guess it’s time to get my ass kicked._ Stiles jumped out the window and used dust propel himself through the air towards the Coliseum. He was breaking regulations, but who cared. He was already late so he had an excuse.

  


When he arrived at the Coliseum, it was bustling with people. “Shit,” Stiles whispered to himself. It looked like the entire school was showing up to the battle. _This guy must be really good if there are this many people showing up to see a beating._ He ran through the corridors of the Coliseum to the assigned room to prepare for his fight. _Alright. Just do your best. They take battle data according to your fighting style, not whether or not you win or lose._ He sighed.

When he finally got to his assigned room, he found a girl standing outside the door. She looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry you got matched up against my brother,” she said. “I told him to hold back, but I’m not sure he knows how. Try your best and I’ll make it up to you after. Don’t die.” The girl tossed her dark hair over her shoulder as she made her way towards the spectator section.

“Thanks?” Stiles said almost to himself. He watched the girl wave behind her as she walked away. After she turned a corner, Stiles ran his hands through his hair. He put on his hood and opened the door.

The only thing in the room was a teleportation pad on the ground and a note floating beside it. ‘Once you hear the bell, the pad will activate. Be sure to be on the pad when the time comes.’ Stiles stepped on just in time. The bell rang a mere few seconds after he stepped on it. All of the sudden, he was standing in the arena. The sun was beating down so brightly that Stiles had to cover his eyes for a couple seconds to get adjusted. The entire Coliseum was _packed_.

He looked across at his opponent. _Derek Hale._ Damn he was hot. All the bulging muscles were clear even through his armor, which was clearly much heavier than his own. Derek’s weapon was a polearm. He was holding it behind him with on hand as though it weighed nothing. Considering his muscles, it probably felt like nothing.

Stiles gulped. He was so screwed. _Of course this had to happen on my first day. I just frickin’ got here. Are they trying to kill me already?_ Stiles waved shyly. “Hey. I’m Stiles. I’ll be your opponent today.”

Derek had a death glare that could match even the Grimm. He nodded gravely. “Make sure you try to put up a fight.” Stiles spluttered and tsked angrily. This guy had the audacity to imply that Stiles was going to be helpless?!

 _I’ll show him._ Stiles thought. _I’ll even use my semblance if I have to._ Stiles didn’t like using his semblance but he would just to piss this dude off. He gave Derek the best glare he could. Before he knew it, the announcer began to address the audience with basic information about the match.

“Today, we will be holding the battle brackets to match freshman with the best partner and team. _Blah-blah-blah_ .” The guy kept going on about the basics which Stiles tuned out in exchange for taking in Derek’s physique. He swears he’s looking for weaknesses and definitely not appreciating all the subtle curves. The problem was, the dude didn’t look like he had any weaknesses. He held himself so well that Stiles couldn’t see any spots that the guy depended on more than anything. Derek was definitely in tune with his body. _Shit. This’ll be a wreck._

Finally, on the large main screen, Derek’s and Stiles’ faces appeared on each side. Stiles groaned. It was his school photo that he took last week. It looked awful, but whatever. Derek raised a single eyebrow. The announcer called the randomization for the stage. Between where Derek stood and where Stiles stood, a hologram appeared. A slot machine like process occurred and the woods were selected for the stage. The small center of the arena where Derek and Stiles stood stayed the same white brick while the rest of the arena transformed before everyone’s eyes. Trees, grass, boulders, and even a small waterfall appeared.

 _I can work with this_ . Stiles crouched down to a fighting stance. Derek did the same. “Begin!” The entire arena burst into cheers when Derek took the first action. He swung the polearm with grace if that was possible. Stiles was barely able to dodge the continuous barrage of attacks. _Shit. Can’t even take out a weapon._ Stiles ducked, narrowly avoiding a swing that would’ve surely take his head off. He put his hand to the ground. He used the dust propel himself backwards and freeze Derek’s feet to the ground. He knew that it would barely do anything, but Stiles just needed a few seconds to reach the trees for cover. Derek tried to follow Stiles, but noticed that his feet were rooted. Stiles drew out his pistols, and started firing. Derek covered his face with his arm. The bullets bounced off the armor, but it bought Stiles enough time to get to the trees.

Derek broke through the ice and charged towards the spot where Stiles had disappeared. Stiles reached into the pack on his lower back and took out the wire. With inhuman speed, he set up webs using the trees. Derek reached the treeline and stopped. _Of course._ Stiles touched the ground again to force trees to draw Derek in. Derek was able to tear a few apart before being dragged into Stiles’ cage. He looked around angrily. _Gotcha._ Stiles smirked.

He used the wires he set up to blast back and forth in speeds Derek couldn’t keep up with. He fired bullet after bullet as he moved along the wires, aiming for the joints in Derek’s armor. He was able to get the breastplate to fall off. Derek looked surprised. Using that moment, Stiles blasted straight towards Derek, successfully drop kicking him in the chest. He definitely heard ribs cracking. Derek was propelled backwards into a boulder. Stiles wasted no time. He drew back some wire and took out a couple shuriken. He threw the shuriken, making it look like they were headed straight for Derek. Derek brought his arms up to defend his face and now exposed chest.

Instead, at the last moment, Stiles pulled on wires he had attached to the the stars and the curved around the boulder, effectively wrapping Derek up. “Take this, asshole.” He used a little more dust and sent a shock down the wire. Derek screamed and squirmed. Stiles took a look at the main screen to check Derek’s aura bar, making sure he wasn’t taking it too far. That was a mistake.

Derek’s aura bar barely moved at all. It was like Stiles hadn’t done any damage whatsoever. He must’ve been looking at the screen too long because Derek had broken the wire and slashed Stiles directly in his breastplate. Stiles felt and heard the metal tear apart as the air was ripped from his lung. He was suddenly slumped against a tree trunk. “Fuck, that hurt.” Stiles’ aura bar had gone dangerously low from that single strike. Stiles looked up at Derek who was removing the breastplate that got stuck on his polearm. “What the fuck is with this monster? I hit him way more and it hasn’t done anything.”

Derek looked at Stiles as if on cue. “My semblance is healing,” he said plainly. “You can’t take me down unless you knock me out in one blow.” Stiles cursed. No wonder the guy was ranked number one.

“I guess it’s my turn to let my semblance out isn’t it?” Stiles asked bitterly as he struggled to stand.

“It wouldn’t do you much good. You should forfeit. One more blow and you’ll be dead. You don’t have enough aura to-”

Derek didn’t get to finish because Stiles’ fist was suddenly connected with Derek's chiseled jaw. Derek flew back to the center of the arena, landing on his back with an ‘umph’. The entire Coliseum perked up when they saw Derek was actually taking a couple hits. Stiles wandered back towards the center laughing hysterically. His eyes were different, darker. “I won’t lose.” Stiles continued to laugh. “You’re gunna see what happens when you awaken the Nogitsune.” Stiles pulled out a kunai in each hand, expertly twirling them on his fingers. “Let’s see you survive this.” Stiles said maniacally.

Stiles bursted forwards and Derek took a defensive position. _Shit._ Derek thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Derek blocked blow after blow. Stiles somehow made a comeback after receiving a blow that should’ve finished him off. He was going a rampage, attacking Derek relentlessly without giving him a single moment to take a breath.  _ Why is he suddenly so strong?! _

Derek tried to come up with a plan of attack to stop Stiles, but he was stuck in the center of the arena like an idiot. Stiles was moving too fast, hitting too hard. One second, he was southwest side and the next, he was on the north side. Derek couldn’t do a thing. The board marked Stiles’ aura at 16%, 1% away from losing, while Derek’s was still at a solid 92%. 

“Is that all you’ve got Mr. #1?!” Stiles laughed maniacally as he continued to slash away at Derek with kunai. “Can’t even keep up with the little rookie?!”

“Check the board again, stupid. You’re one hit away from losing,” Derek spat, annoyed that this scrawny kid was able to put so much power in his blows.  _ I swear to god, semblances are a pain. _

The freshman stopped attacking and smirked at Derek from afar. “You sure about that?” His eyes gleamed murderously. Derek took this moment to attack. Before he could take a single step, thin wire stopped him. His entire body was immobile from all the wires tying him down to random objects throughout the arena. 

Derek scowled and attempted to break the wire, only to find that they wouldn’t snap like they did before. Stiles chuckled darkly. “I win.” A rune appeared at Stiles feet.  _ Black. He’s grounding himself. _ Derek thought. Stiles grabbed the wires and started spinning, dragging Derek with him from the other end of the wires. Derek smashed his polearm into the ground to stop the spinning. “Nice try!” Stiles laughed as Derek’s polearm flew out of his grip. Stiles was spinning too fast for Derek to stop it now.

Stiles let go and Derek was flung straight into the audience. There was a forcefield protecting the seats if the battles ever got too intense and Derek was thrown straight into it.

“And Hale is defeated by ring out!” The commentator exclaimed. The audience was quiet for a few moments. Then the entire Coliseum burst into cheers for Stiles. “But wait!” Everyone stopped again. “Stilinski’s aura has dropped to 0 as well!” Everyone directed their attention to the board to find that Stiles’ aura bar was indeed depleted. Stiles was lying facedown in the center of the arena, passed out. Everyone murmured amongst themselves before the commentator screamed, “For the first time in the history of Atlas, we have a tie!”

The audience cheered again, even louder. Paramedics collected Stiles and attempted to help Derek, but Derek just scowled at them. He was fine. It wasn’t like he lost by actual injuries. His regeneration semblance kept him in good shape.  _ What the fuck was that kid’s semblance? _ Derek pondered. The bracket was displayed on the screen showing that both Derek and Stiles would both be moving on to the next round of battles. “Tch.” Derek turned around and walked back to his room.  _ I won’t lose again. _


	3. Chapter 3

Scott was amazed by the match between Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. He was sitting in the audience, waiting for his turn to fight. He knew that he wasn’t scheduled for another hour or so against someone named Greenburg. Just watching the first match set some very high expectations for the rest of the introductory tournament.

Scott was ready to fight. He was raring to go. _I hope I get grouped with those two._ Scott knew that Stiles’ ranking in the school must’ve moved higher than anyone could’ve anticipated. He was determined not to lag behind his fellow freshmen, so he got out of his seat. He cheered and cheered for the two battlers before exiting the spectator area. He approached his assigned room and pulled out a Rubik’s Cube from his pocket. As he entered his room, he solved the cube and gently tossed it into the air. It glowed and suspended in midair. Suddenly, the cube disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Scott’s armor and weapons on the ground.

He quickly changed into all of his gear. He pulled on armor similar to Derek’s. The armor looked like something taken from a sci-fi movie. The metal wasn’t too thick, but it clung to him while at his joints and spaces between armor pieces, he had skintight, thin cloth. At first glance, the cloth looked as though it could easily rip, but upon closer inspection, anyone could see that it had a metallic luster. It was durable and flexible, allowing Scott to move around easily.

Scott checked the time. He had 10 minutes until his match started. He grabbed his weapon: an assault rifle with a large wheel like handle and strange symbols all around. It looked like a light machine gun, but the ammo cartridge was actually placed in tandem with the the body of the assault rifle. It also doubled as a handle.  _I guess I gotta show my skills after that amazing match._ Scott stepped onto the platform to get ready for transportation.

When it was time for the match to start, the transporting platform lit up, and Scott took a deep breath. _I’ll be taking the win._

 

Stiles woke up in the infirmary with a pounding headache. “Oh fuck. Why did I do that?” He said as he grabbed his head. “Never again.”

“I don’t know. I thought it was pretty amazing,” an unfamiliar voice said enthusiastically.

Stiles nearly fell out of his bed as he flailed out of shock. “Holy shit. Who are you?” Stiles asked as he recovered from his mini heart attack. The boy in question was sitting by his bed. Stiles couldn’t help, but connect his appearance with that of a puppy. He had a crooked jaw and a bright smile. His hair was thick and average length, done in a very flattering way. _Why is everyone attractive at this school?_ Stiles wondered to himself.

The boy extended his hand. “Hey, I’m Scott.”

Stiles hesitantly shook the guy’s hand. “What are you doing here, Scott?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know anyone at this school, so I shouldn’t have any visitors. Wait, did they just let you visit me? Shouldn’t they be watching over the injured? This raises some real security issues here. I thought Battle School was supposed to be a safe place. I’m pretty sure a safe place would have the infirmary a little more guarded than this. Or did you lie? You lied didn’t you?” Stiles rambled. He was about to say more, but then realised that he was saying too much. He winced. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to spout so much.”

Scott laughed kindly. “Dude, you’re totally fine. I just wanted to see who you were since you were really amazing in your match.”

Stiles blushed. “I would return the compliment, but I haven’t seen you fight. I’m sure you’re great though. Those muscles can’t just be for show.”

Scott laughed again. “I just wanted to talk to you since we probably won’t have to fight each other down the line of the tournament, and since I really wanted to team up with you. I mean if we don’t, I’ll definitely settle for being your friend.”

Stiles ducked his head, feeling his face heat up. “Really? Well I wouldn’t mind having a friend here.”

“Great! It’s settled. We’re friends!” Scott was beaming, and Stiles couldn’t help but admire his positivity. Stiles nodded. “Well, I guess I should let you rest. We got the second round tomorrow, huh?” Scott got up and smiled one last time at Stiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.”

Scott went out the door, and Stiles smiled at his feet. _At least some people are nice_ . He laid down once again, and tried to sleep. He wanted to be well rested for the next round in the morning. Apparently, Scott made it to the second round as well. _Maybe I could stop by and watch him._

Stiles fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chandler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while peeps.

“Thank you for joining us in the Freshmen Placement Tournament! I hope everyone enjoyed the first day of fights! So many bright students to keep an eye on this year! Today we are seeing the second round of matches! Just a reminder, this tournament is a four day event. Tomorrow will be the semi-finals, and the day after will finish this all off with the final battle royale! The victor will be rewarded with their own private weapons consultation by Dr. Deaton himself!”

The announcer was practically screaming the message through the loudspeakers, rudely waking Stiles. He sighed and slid off his bed in the infirmary to check when his next match was and who it was against. His muscles were still a bit stiff but the nurses were doing one hell of a job patching him up. He knew he would be as good as new in about an hour or so with the specialized technology they had.

Stiles shuffled over to his pile of clothes and rummaged through it for his phone. Once he had it in his hand, he checked the day roster to find the match-ups. Stiles was hoping for someone a bit on the softer side today. His knuckles were pretty bruised from punching the regenerating monster from the day before.

He sighed in relief when he didn’t recognize the name. _If I don’t know who they are, they can’t be as tough as Derek._ Stiles threw on his armor again and trudged to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast and coffee.

 

Stiles found the cafeteria completely packed when the automatic doors opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Stiles when he stepped inside. _Well, fuck. What’d I do? Do I have something on my face?_ He rubbed his hands on his face to check, but didn’t feel anything.

“Um… Hi?” he decided to say. _Yeah. Hi should be good. Nothing wrong with the casual hi._

The students seemed to be shaken out of their daze, returning to the conversations from before. Stiles let out a breath and walked over to the line for coffee.

The crooked jawed boy from the day appeared before Stiles suddenly, making him nearly trip over his own feet trying to reel back. The boy, _Scott,_ laughed and caught Stiles, righting him before smiling brightly.

“Hey, Stiles! You’re looking a lot better!” he gestured at Stiles body.

Stiles nodded and smiled back genuinely. “Yeah. Those nurses were on me all night. Was kind of annoying, but I’m in tip top shape for that fight today.”

Scott grimaced a bit, but quickly tried to hide it in another dazzling puppy smile. Stiles saw though, so he wasn’t just going to let it go.

“What? Is something going on with the tourney today?” Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed together and he started fidgeting. “Scott, there had better be nothing wrong with my opponent today. For the love of god, I just want a regular match where I don’t have to pull any weird tricks out of my ass. I am too sore for anything but normal Scott.”

Scott tried to avoid Stiles’ gaze by staring at his shoes. “Uh… So your match is with Jackson today right? Jackson Whittmore?”

Stiles nodded, still waiting for the bad news.

“Um… so it’s just that you might not want to get too close to him during the fight. He can secrete this paralyzing agent that’s really nasty, but effective. One scratch and you’re probably going to have to forfeit,” Scott glanced up at Stiles, trying to gauge the reaction somehow.

Stiles took a deep breath. “Of course.”

“Sorry, dude. You’re gunna have to try though. The kid yesterday forfeited within the first 10 seconds of the match. Didn’t take long for his spear to make contact,” Scott laughed light-heartedly, and patted Stiles on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be fine though! You’ll think of something. You seem like a pretty smart guy.” Scott continued to encourage Stiles until they reached the drinks.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at his new friend. He kind of appeared out of nowhere, but he was a good guy. Stiles reached for the paper cups to fill up for coffee while Scott reached for the bigger hard plastic cups meant for juice.

“Of course you’re a juice guy!” Stiles laughed. “You look like a juice guy.”

“Hey! Do not underestimate the public’s love for orange juice!” Scott raised his cup proudly and puffed his chest. “It’s the only thing we need in the morning!”

Stiles chuckled and filled his cup of joe, enjoying his morning with his new buddy. “If you say so, dude. Everyone knows that coffee runs the world though.” Stiles winked at Scott and took a sip.

 

The matches started around noon. This time around, it looked like Scott was fighting before Stiles, so he gladly walked Scott to the transportation room to wish him luck. “So is that what you’re wearing to the fight?” Stiles gestured to Scott’s attire. “Seems a little thin doesn’t it? Think you’re gunna be able to withstand some hits in there?”

Scott laughed and pulled out what looked like a Rubik’s Cube. “I’ll be fine Stiles.” Scott quickly arranged the cube in some strange pattern. The cube started glowing before it broke apart abruptly and swirled around Scott in a bright light. Stiles stepped back and shielded his eyes, amazed.

Suddenly, Scott stood before Stiles in full combat attire. He looked like any generic soldier, but his weapon was strange. Some type of assault rifle with a rather large wheel-like hand guard. Stiles looked up at Scott with a raised eyebrow. “Looks like you’re all good to go, bro. Good luck out there!” Stiles smiled and patted Scott’s shoulder. “Doesn’t really look like you’ll be needing it though.”

Scott rubbed the back of his head shyly and looked down at the ground. “I’ll see you after Stiles.” Scott waved and opened the door to his room.

Stiles turned to head to the spectator seats, but ended up face to face with the girl who approached him before his match with Derek. “Derek’s sister?” Stiles gave her a confused look.

She smiled and waved. “Laura.” She tilted her head and smiled innocently. To Stiles though, it looked creepily predatory.

“Laura. What can I do for you? Cuz I think I wanna get out there to watch my friend here. I think he’s gunna do great. Did you see him with that cube thingy? Pretty fucking cool. I have no idea how it works, but I’m definitely going to ask him later. It’s probably just some special storage system, but you never know. Do you use some kind of storage like that? It looks like you could afford that. Oh! Sorry, not implying that you look rich or anything. Although you have some great clothes on your back right there. Accentuates the curves well. Agh! I- I’m, uh, not hitting on y- You know what, I think I should just shut up right now. You look kind of annoyed,” Stiles rambled and gestured wildly. He didn’t really know what to say, and Laura was scaring him a bit.

She huffed and smirked at Stiles. He could see the uncanny resemblance between the Hale siblings at that moment, and it kind of ticked him off. “Good job yesterday. That’s the first time I’ve seen my brother struggle with an opponent in a while. Keep it up…. Stiles.” She finished up, and walked by Stiles like he never existed.

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “For the love of god, Hales are scary.”

Stiles shook his head and continued to the spectator, excited to see Scott fight, even after what had happened.

 

Scott was amazing on the battle field. He had the greatest instinct and reaction speed that Stiles had ever seen. Scott weaved through the battlefield (this time, the shuffle resulted in a half volcanic, half mountainous field) with such ease that Stiles actually started getting jealous.

Even though Stiles was amazed by Scott’s skills, his opponent was just as good apparently. They both still had a large amount of aura left, and neither would back down. Scott’s opponent, Danny, was forced into a defensive position, pulling his shield up for protection.

Danny’s weapon was a dust driven shield. The shield’s design had four large circles place in a perfect diamond on it. Each circle had a different type of dust embedded in it, making them glow. Throughout the match, Danny displayed amazing dust control, using the shield to output different combinations of dust to form different attacks. The circle kept spinning around like an old phone dial, and Stiles saw that with each change in position, Danny was combining the powers of each dust to fit his needs.

There was a moment during the battle that had Stiles on the edge of his seat because Danny was able to create a zero gravity zone around Scott, who then made the mistake of trying to rush out. His first step resulted in him barreling straight into a boulder.

The two boys in the ring were sweating profusely and trying to catch their breath. Neither had shown their semblances yet, meaning they must’ve been pretty powerful, meant only for emergencies. Semblances were never public information unless the student wished to share it, so Stiles didn’t know how the match would progress.

Stiles was tapping his foot and biting on his knuckle, full of excitement. For the first time, he was seeing his fellow classmates and they were all so great so far. Scott straightened up and took a deep breath gripping his weapon tightly.

Stiles slowly edged even closer to the end of his seat. He could tell that something amazing was about to happen. Scott proved Stiles right.

He turned the wheel on his weapon, a first during the match. Scott pulled his weapon up and set his sights on Danny. Quickly, he fired, pulling his weapon _away_ from Danny’s figure. Danny, who had his shield up, immediately realized it was a trap and tried to jump away from Scott. It was much too late though. Scott was done setting up.

When Scott had fired around Danny, his projectiles changed from the regular piercing to one that set up a circular wall about a meter in diameter. Scott had fired so many in different directions, creating a dome around Danny.

Danny whipped his head up to Scott, looking like a deer in headlights. Scott smiled at Danny and mouthed something that Stiles couldn’t catch. He turned the wheel once again and fired straight at the dome. The projectile went through the wall and slammed straight into Danny’s shield. Danny looked relieved and lowered his guard for just a second, putting his arms down.

Clearly it was a mistake though. The projectile Scott had fired was stuck on Danny’s shield, but he realized just a second too late. The small glowing orb burst right when Danny saw it, sending him flying into the dome wall. The wall propelled Danny away, sending him to the other side, only to be knocked away into another side.

Needless to say, Danny’s aura depleted to 14% in a matter of seconds. The announcer and the crowd went crazy, cheering and screaming Scott’s name. Scott gave a dazzling smile to the camera and waved, causing the crowd to get even rowdier.

Stiles was cheering the loudest of course. He pumped his fist into the air and laughed, proud of his new friend. Scott found Stiles in the crowd and waved, grinning brightly. Stiles waved back and pointed to the side, trying to get Scott to meet him outside after. Scott gave him a thumbs up, hopefully understanding Stiles’ gestures.

Stiles grinned and quickly pushed through the crowd and exited the area.

 

Scott found Stiles waiting for him near one of the food stands. When Stiles looked up to see Scott in his regular attire, he immediately started gushing.

“Scott! That was so awesome! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it before! I thought you were just a regular soldier, but damn, did you prove me wrong! How’d you even do that? You didn’t even reload the entire match!” Stiles congratulated. He patted Scott on the shoulder and guided him to the food stands, mentioning that he was going to treat Scott to anything as a celebration of his second win.

“I don’t use bullets.”

“Dude, there’s no way you’re not using bullets. They were sending sparks everywhere on Danny’s shield.”

“Not bullets, Stiles. Air. Very, very pressurized air,” Scott explained.

Stiles stopped in his tracks. “… Air?”

“Yup. Made my dear Chandler a couple years ago, and have been upgrading him since.”

“Chandler?” Stiles grimaced. “You couldn’t have chosen another name?”

Scott pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. “What do you mean? Chandler is a great name!”

“Let’s go with that, bud,” Stiles rolled his eyes, choking back a laugh.

Scott didn’t look amused, but continued his explanation. “I built Chandler to use the air around it to form nearly solid material that is blasted through the rifle. It has the wheel to change filters. I think I have around 57 or so filters on Chandler right now. I change them pretty often though. Not all of them are that useful,” Scott shrugged. “Since he uses so much energy, I can’t consistently fire for more than 4 consecutive seconds of the regular bullet filter,” Scott held his fingers up. “Anymore than that and Chandler over heats, meaning I have to reset him, which takes a good 10 seconds. Each filter has its limit like the regular bullet filter. If Chandler overheats, that filter is useless, which means I have to make a new one.”

Stiles was stunned by Scott’s explanation. Scott’s eyes seemed to light up as he talked about the filters and how hard it was for him to fit them into tiny cartridges. He continued on about how he and Chandler had been through some tough times.

“Wow. So you’re like one of those mega-geniuses,” Stiles complimented as they shoulder bumped.

Scott blushed. “I wouldn’t call myself a genius.”

“Dude, you single-handedly created a weapon that wields _plasma_. Do you know how hard that is?!”

Scott laughed. “Well, it’s a lot more common these days Stiles. More and more people are getting access to plasma weapons.”

“Yeah, but you _created_ one. On your own,” Stiles waved his hands as they continued to walk through the food stands. “And it’s probably the most powerful one I’ve ever seen. The ones that everyone else use are bought. Very standard, and practically regular guns. Yours could be used as an anti-army weapon! Hell, it could count as a freaking anti-fortress weapon with that cannon filter! You made Chandler so that he could filter plasma, and recognize which barrel would be needed for which filter. There is so much coding and delicate machinery involved!”

Scott laughed and blushed even deeper. “Dude, you’re making me all flustered!”

Stiles patted Scott on the back. “You deserve it. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to make out with a guy more,” Stiles joked.

Already accustomed to Stiles’ antics, Scott rolled his eyes and continued through the food stands.

“No, seriously!” Stiles called after Scott. “Do you wanna make out a little? Just to see how it feels?”

Scott laughed and finally settled on the takoyaki stand.

 

“So…” Scott started while he shoved a piece of takoyaki in his mouth.

“What?” Stiles asked, mouth full.

“Ready for Jackson?”

Stiles stomach plummeted. He groaned and let his head fall onto the table they were at. “Dude, don’t remind me. I’m so going to have to pull out all the stops.”

Scott smiled encouragingly, picking his friend up off the table and pushing him towards the arena. “Come on. Let’s get you ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

 

“So the trick is to take him out with one quick and heavy attack. Don’t give him the chance to paralyze you and you’ll be fine!” Scott encouraged.

“Scott, I don’t have any large scale attacks! The most I’ll do is maybe 30% of his aura in a single hit, and that’s if he has a small amount of aura and little control. I don’t have a method of taking him down before he can take me down.”

“Um… I honestly don’t know Stiles. This one’s going to be tough. I guess you could try to beat him in hand to hand? Or maybe disarm him?”

Stiles stood outside the teleportation room with Scott trying to come up with a plan to no avail. With 5 minutes left, Stiles was losing hope. “You know what, I think I’m just going to wing it. Hope for the best kind of situation you know?”

Scott nodded with a grimace. “I guess there’s really no good way to go about this is there? I’m sure you’ll be fine though. You look like you have good battle instinct.”

Stiles’ head drooped. “Alright dude, I guess I’ll see you in the infirmary after.”

Scott patted Stiles’ shoulder. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, bud.”

Stiles entered the room with a wave, and got onto the teleportation device to wait. A minute or two later, He was standing in the middle of the arena with the crowd cheering. Stiles looked at his opponent to find that it was yet another attractive human. This one looked like an asshole with his smirk so Stiles wasn’t too hung up on it.

 _Ugh. I hate this. That spear looks sharp_. Stiles cringed at the high quality weapon before him. Jackson noticed and twirled the spear around as if showing off. The crowd seemed to enjoy it, but Stiles certainly wasn’t.

Stiles sighed and hung his head. Before he knew it, the stage raffle began, and Stiles started getting ready for combat. The raffle stopped and the stage was determined. Stiles tsked.

 _Shit. This isn’t good._ The stages didn’t have any cover. Half was a beach, and the other half was a meadow. _This sucks._ Stiles winced. He might as well forfeit now.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce two freshman that everyone’s keeping an eye on this year! First off, we have Jackson Whittmore: the man with the paralyzing good looks!” the announcer screamed. The crowd went wild, cheering Jackson’s name. Apparently, he gathered quite the following in his short time in Atlas.

“Then, we have the handsome devil, Stiles Stilinski!” To Stiles’ surprise, the spectators cheered just as loud for Stiles as they did for Jackson. _Huh._

Jackson was clearly angry that he wasn’t receiving more cheers, so he went ahead with giving Stiles a death glare. “Looks like The Maiden’s son is quite popular isn’t he?” Jackson taunted just loud enough for only Stiles to hear.

Stiles bristled at his mom’s nickname. No one should know Stiles’ parents, and the fact that this spoiled brat had the audacity to even say his mom’s name angered Stiles to no end. His eyes darkened and gave Jackson a death glare that could put Salem to shame.

The entire arena could feel the glare coming from Stiles, even if it wasn’t directed at him. The cheers still continued, but were noticeably quieter. Jackson had the sense to immediately get into a battle stance, obviously shaken by Stiles.

“Jackson Whittmore versus Stiles Stilinski! Begin!”  


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles wasted no time. Jackson didn’t have time to react before Stiles took up his entire view. Stiles put his hand over Jackson’s hand, pulling in some black dust. It locked Jackson’s spear in place.

“As long as I’m out of your range, it’ll be okay, right?” Stiles whispered in Jackson’s ear. Jackson tried to reel back, but Stiles didn’t allow him to move. Grabbing Jackson’s face, Stiles used everything he had to power up his strength. Every ounce of dust went to powering himself up.

Stiles felt his body tremble. Knowing he couldn’t hold the power for long, he threw everything into his attack. Twisting his body, he slammed Jackson’s head straight into the ground. The loud explosion silenced the entire crowd as everyone held their breath, waiting for the dust cloud to disappear.

After the cloud dissipated, the sight before the audience shocked even the announcer. A crater spanned the entire battleground, wiping the forgotten stage away. Jackson laid at Stiles feet, barely conscious. His aura took the brunt of the damage, but there was no doubt going to be quite the bruise. Everyone turned their attention to the scoreboard, still completely silent.

“Th-… The winner is Stiles Stilinski!” the announcer stuttered. Jackson’s aura depleted completely, leaving nothing behind. “For the first time in Atlas history, we have a perfect victory!”

The crowd went wild, cheering and chanting Stiles name. Stiles glared down at Jackson. The boy barely had his eyes opened. “Don’t ever mention my parents again, or next time – I won’t be so kind.” Jackson chose that moment to go unconscious.

Stiles smiled at the crowd and waved, not really enjoying his victory at all. As he turned to smile at the spectator cameras, he spotted a certain scowling sophomore. Trying not to appear phased, he gave the camera a thumbs-up, giving the brightest smile he could. He ignored the face in his peripheral entirely.

“It’s over in an instant! Stiles will move on to the semifinals! Let’s give him one more round of applause before he heads out!” The crowd screamed impossibly louder. Stiles waved one last time before the paramedics rushed onto the arena and picked up Jackson. Stiles walked off on his own, finally basking in his victory.

 

 

Scott waited outside for his new friend. He was completely shocked at the complete victory that he just witnessed, but he knew that Stiles would most likely be one of his opponents in the battle royale. That is, if he made it himself. Scott didn’t doubt his own ability, but seeing how powerful his classmates were, he was getting nervous.

Stiles clambered out of the stadium, tripping over nothing. Scott laughed as Stiles righted himself. No one would ever believe that Stiles had taken down such high profile competitors. Scott walked up to his friend and brushed some dirt off him.

“Congratulations on the win!”

Stiles smiled and patted Scott on the shoulder. “Thanks, dude. Now, let’s go get some more food!”

“You just ate.”

“I just got out of a match!”

“A match that lasted a good 2 seconds,” Scott rolled his eyes. “I guess you figured out your plan when you got in there, huh?”

Stiles shrugged. “I guess. That guy just ticks me off. I don’t know what it is. Maybe his face is just too pompous for my taste.”

Scott chuckled at that. “You’re not wrong. Did you see his gear?! He might as well have been wearing a disco globe. So fucking bright.”

“Didn’t help him any in the end,” Stiles commented. “I guess I’ll be seeing you in the finals then!”

Scott’s smiled dropped a tiny bit, not enough for Stiles to notice though. “Yeah, if I make it.”

Stiles shook that off. “Dude, there’s no way you’re not making it.”

“You never know. I could be up against you tomorrow.”

Stiles stopped. “Oh yeah. Forgot about that.”

The two stood in silence. “I guess that’s a bridge we’ll cross when we get there?”

Stiles nodded. “Right. And even if we were up against each other, there’s no way I’m just letting you win,” he teased. “I’m gunna give you a run for your money.”

“Oh really?” Scott raised an eyebrow. “Think you can handle all this jelly?”

Stiles’ face scrunched up. “Dude. Never say that again.”

“Whatever. I have a great ass, and I know it,” Scott did a little dance in the middle of the pathway for effect.

Stiles wolf whistled and cheered. High on endorphins, the two continued the rest of their day enjoying the different stands set up and watching a few matches. At the end of the day, they parted happily, tired from all the walking.

As he walked away from Scott, he swiveled around to toss one last comment at his friend. “Don’t think I’ll forget that obscure song you referenced!”

Scott waved him off, wondering what Stiles meant. He thought back on the day, trying to pull up the song.

_Oh. The old world. So, he knows too?_  


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Stiles and Scott ended up against some mediocre contestants who somehow slipped through the cracks. They were both glad they didn’t have to face off just yet, so they spent the day just hanging out again.

“Dude, we have to go see Isaac Schnee’s fight!” Scott exclaimed as he read the day’s match-ups. He smacked Stiles’ arm repeatedly like a child trying to get their parent’s attention. “I heard he’s fucking awesome! He’s supposed to be everyone’s favorite this year.”

“’Schnee?’ As in Schnee dust?” Stiles said, surprised.

“Yeah, dude. He’s Weiss Schnee’s half sibling. She goes to Beacon,” Scott explained, looking up pictures of the family. Scott pulled them up on his phone and showed Stiles.

The screen showed a brown, curly-haired boy standing beside an attractive jock looking guy. “Apparently, he’s a bastard son of their mom. He has a brother too, though. I think his name was Jordan. He’s new here too, but I think he lost yesterday to Derek.”

Stiles practically bristled at Derek’s name. “Dude, he’s probably going to be our opponent tomorrow. I guess we should go check him out. See if he really lives up to the name.”

Scott nodded. He grabbed Stiles’ elbow and dragged him off towards the stadium. “Come on! His match starts in 10 minutes!”

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the semifinals that determine the 7 contestants heading to the battle royale! Let’s have a recap of the day shall we?!” the announcer seemed to get louder every day.

“For the first match today, Scott McCall dominated the swampy fields with a win of 78% - 13%! That crooked jawed cutie is definitely one to keep an eye on this year everyone! With his semblance, ‘TRUE ALPHA’, he leaves no room for argument!” The screen cut to the highlight of his match. Scott was standing on top of an artificial platform in the middle of the swamp with his eyes on the sights of his rifle. An extension was jutting out of the barrel, adjusting the rifle for sniping capabilities.

Scott blushed as he rubbed his jawline. The people nearby who recognized Scott gathered around and cheered him on even louder. They asked for his autograph and congratulated him.

“Next, we have the stunning Allison Argent! She swept everyone off their feet with those beautiful locks and trusty aim! She’s one of the few at the academy with an inherited semblance: ‘SILVER SIGHT!’ One look at those iris’ and you’re sure to be down for the count!” The screen cut to the highlight of that match. “She won 46% - 40% with an out of bounds! This was a close one guys, so let’s give a round of applause to Jordan Parrish who put up quite the fight!”

The announcer wasn’t kidding about those eyes. A shot of Allison after the match waving at the cameras was displayed, and the girl’s eyes truly were stunning. He was sure that more than three quarters of the audience fell in love with the dimpled face immediately.

“We had the strawberry blonde who took our hearts by storm, Lydia Martin!” A shot of the girl appeared on the screen, and Stiles swore that the entire school needed to tone down the amount of attractive people. He was going to die at this rate. “She beat out her competition, 56% - 10%. Her semblance ‘BANSHEE’ is not something you want to mess with folks, but don’t sell her hand-to-hand combat skills short either!”

“The fourth match of the day showed the breakout star, Stiles Stilinski! I have no clue how to say his real name so we’re sticking with that!” The crowd laughed at the comment which left Stiles blushing. “He’s been turning heads since day one. He is quite the rare one folks! 2 inherited semblances! You’ve all witnessed the strength of the ‘NOGITSUNE’, but we’ve yet to see ‘ANCIENT’. Let’s cross our fingers for an interesting finale people!” A shot of Stiles appeared on the screen.

He had to admit, he looked pretty good. It was a shot from his match with Jackson. The background was a bit of a blur, but everyone could see the hunger for victory in his eyes. He looked like a warrior.

The two semblances surprised Scott, and Stiles just shrugged off the amazed face Scott sent him.

“The fifth match advances Theo Raeken to the finals! His semblance ‘ORCHESTRATE’ is usually used in a team setting, so we haven’t seen it in action yet. Needless to say, this handsome devil showed his skill with an 80% - 95% win, turning the tables with an out-of-bounds.”

A handsome appeared on the screen. Stiles instantly felt his cheeks heat up when he looked at the boy. _Holy shit. He takes the cake_.

“Finally, we have Derek Hale with an overwhelming victory of 98% - 6%. You’d expect nothing less from the monster holding the semblance ‘REGNERATE’! It’s just him and that polearm against the world. That cool exterior will now doubt charm the pants off all of you! This rugged icon will be moving onto the final battle royale tomorrow with an enormous amount of support behind him!”

The crowd went wild when Derek’s shot appeared on screen. He was giving the camera a bored look, like a cat on a lazy Sunday. Nonetheless, he was still just as hot as when Stiles first laid eyes on the guy. He might even be more hot, but Stiles didn’t want to think about it.

“Now, without further ado! I am proud to introduce the contestants for the last semifinal match! Isaac Schnee and his semblance ‘SENSE’ have been steamrolling through the tournament, never dropping below 90% aura! And Kira Yukimura, the beautiful powerhouse, had some tough matches recently, but there’s no way she’s going to give up with her semblance, ‘LIGHTNING’!”

The crowd cheered louder than ever, eagerly awaiting the two teens to appear on stage.

Isaac was first on stage. Stiles got a good look at him from his seat. _Of course, he has to look like a fricking God._ _Jesus, those curls have_ got _to bring in some major tail._ Stiles seethed to himself.

Kira appeared next. Stiles wasn’t able to see her from where he sat, but apparently Scott got quite the view. The poor puppy-faced boy was floored, staring at the dark-haired beauty in the battlefield.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the sky. _Must you do this to me? There’s gunna be a lot of pent up sexual pressure this year._

“Isaac Schnee vs Kira Yukimura, BEGIN!”


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles and Scott gaped at the battle before them. The crowd was also completely silent, clearly shocked by the amount of skill displayed by both contestants. The announcer was able to stutter out a couple comments right off the bat, but soon enough, even he stopped talking to witness the greatness before him.

It was clearly a battle of who was the better swordsman. It was a clash of eastern and western style martial arts and swordplay. It was out of Stiles’ league.

“Dude…” Stiles started.

“What’s even happening right now…” Scott finished.

Isaac fought with a French rapier made completely of white metal with no shine. It looked like it would snap at anytime with the lack of luster, but it held true, sending sparks flying when it came in contact with Kira’s weapon. His style looked like a dance: elegant and dangerous. He had one hand at his side for balance while he stood diagonally, relative to Kira. His footwork enchanted the audience. It was as if he was waltzing at high-speed across the field, using rotational forces and quick jabs to try to take down Kira. He parried blow after blow. His transitions were too smooth, as if he was walking on air or flowing through a stream.

Kira, on the other hand, fought with a katana about an arm and a half long. Of the two, Kira definitely had more reach. She used an old eastern style swordplay that involved strong two-handed slashes along with a flexible torso. Her footwork was stiffer than Isaac’s, but her optimizing technique and range made up for the mobility difference. She wasn’t breaking a sweat with any of her powerful attacks, minimizing the use of her own energy and muscles in exchange for more strength. Stiles could tell that she was using only specific muscles for specific attacks to minimize the amount of energy needed and maximize the power output. The amount of control and understanding of both physics and anatomy needed for any attack like that was extremely admirable, and the girl was busting out one after another as if it were as natural as breathing.

While Isaac was able to move in more of a circular area, Kira seemed more limited towards forwards and backwards. Even if that was true, Kira could move a lot farther than Isaac could in a given time, but Isaac could dodge blows more easily.

At the moment, the two exchanged blows, not giving each other a chance to breath. Isaac tried to keep closer to Kira as to keep her from using the lunge attacks too much, while Kira used her stance to her advantage, bursting short distances forwards and backwards at high speeds.

Stiles could tell all of this just by watching them fight, but he could tell they were holding back. He was sure they had ways around the enemy’s defenses, but they held back, poking at each other for faults or openings. Neither seemed to show much weakness as flashes of the metal on metal grind came one after another.

“We’re supposed to fight one of _them_ tomorrow?” Scott whispered. “Is that even _allowed_?!” Isaac aimed for Kira’s eye, but she was able to bring her sword up in time to block the point of Isaac’s blade.

Stiles nerves racked up even more, which he though wasn’t possible. “We’re so dead. _Could you even see that?!_ ” There was a flurry of attacks between the two. They moved so quickly, even a tenth of a second would’ve made a huge difference in their attacks.

Suddenly, they both retreated, standing at ready for any attack. The announcer must’ve found his voice again, because before anyone knew it, there was loud, incoherent cheering through the loud speakers. The rest of the crowd followed suit, making the seats practically vibrate.

“What is happening?! These two high schoolers are on another level! After that exchange, it looks like they’re about to get serious! Hold onto your seats folks!” Everyone cheered even louder. “No, seriously. Hold onto them. We’ve had them fly away from impacts before.”

The two were saying something to each other, but no one could hear what they were saying. Isaac changed his stance, bringing his feet close together and his blade up. His hand was behind him while the sword-wielding hand was up by his head, palm facing his face. Kira also changed, bringing her body lower. She held her sword opposite to her dominate side, as though she was sheathing it. For all intents and purposes, she looked like a predator, about to pounce on their prey.

Then, Isaac _gliffed_ , surprising everyone. It was a commonly known technique, mainly because it was usually used amongst higher class swordsmen. It was also famously difficult. He accomplished it so effortlessly and effectively. It was probably the most incredible transition Stiles had ever seen.

At the same time, Kira really did pounce, disappearing from her previous position, only leaving a dust cloud. Stiles though he was imagining things when he saw the little flickers of static in the air.

The two met in the center, blades clashing impressively and sending large shockwaves through the stadium. Some seats actually did go flying.

When the blades met, large amounts of electricity was released from Kira, travelling to Isaac’s blade. It was all for naught though. Isaac anticipated the attack and already released his sword. He reacted quickly, using that split second to send Kira flying through the air was a swift roundhouse to her side.

His blade went spinning into the air. Isaac watched it fly up, waiting for something. He must’ve seen what he was looking for because he lunged for it, taking hold of the hilt and showing no hesitation in attacking. Kira didn’t even have time to take a breath before Isaac was standing before her, mid-strike.

It was as though everything moved in slow motion at that point. Kira didn’t freeze up. In fact, she tried to block, but Isaac was faster, disarming her and sending her flying once again with a strike that Stiles couldn’t actually see.

Kira fell off the arena’s edge, unable to grasp for anything without her blade. Everything happened so fast, that the crowd took a moment to process what just occurred. After a moment of silence, the announcer was once again screaming through the mic.

“THE WINNER IS ISAAC SCHNEE!”  

 

 

Scott and Stiles walked side by side in complete silence to their dorms. The already dreaded the thought of the battle royale.

“100% - 98%, 3 minutes,” Scott said. “They took 3 whole minutes and barely scratched each other.”

Stiles nodded. “We’re gunna die tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
